Cyborg Bloon Versions
There are 3 Cyborg Bloon Versions: Proto-Cyborg Bloon, Cyborg Bloon, and Super-Cyborg Bloon, or Cyborg Bloon Mk. 0.5, Cyborg Bloon Mk. 1, and Cyborg Bloon Mk. 3.5. Together, they are the mini-bosses of the Technological Rampage special mission. They all have the speed of Ceramic Bloon. Versions Proto-Cyborg Bloon Proto-Cyborg Bloon is the first version (and a weaker version of Cyborg Bloon), and has 350 HP with 1 AD. It is immune to physical attacks. It has these attacks: * Auto-Cannons: Shoots up to 20 bullets at once, these bullets deal 1 damage each. Total damage is 20. Delay between shots are 5 frames. * Cyber-Shield: Gives it a 100 HP boost, and protects bloons within its 50px range. Protected bloons take 25% less damage from any damage sources. * Summon Reinforcements: Stops for a while (and being invincible), then spawns 20 Black Bloons and 20 White Bloons. It is first encountered on round 20 of the special mission. It drops 9 Lead Bloons and 2 Ceramic Bloons, making it have a total RBE of 765. Cyborg Bloon Cyborg Bloon is the second version, and now have 500 HP with 3 AD! The greenish hue also signifies its bloontonium that it carries. It is also immune to physical attacks, and receives 50% less damage from radiation attacks. Its attacks are: * Auto-Turrets: These turrets fire 15 bullets each (5 frames delay), and deals 2 damage to any monkeys that are getting hit. * Bloontonium Gun: Fires a heavy bullet from the main cannon, that deals 5 damage initially, but poisons the target. Poisoned towers take 2 damage every 2 seconds. * Cyber-Defense: Upgraded from Cyber-Shield. Gives it a 300 HP boost and 2 AD, also protects bloons within its 100px range. Now every bloons that are protected take 50% less damage. * Summon Troopers: Upgraded from Summon Reinforcements. Now spawns 20 Lead Bloons and 20 Zebra Bloons. It is first encountered on round 40 of the special mission. It drops 5 Ceramic Bloons and 3 Battery Bloons, making its total RBE is 1,809. Super-Cyborg Bloon Super-Cyborg Bloon is the third and latest version, now has a whopping HP of 1,000 and AD of 5!! Now immune to physical and radiation attacks, also takes 75% less damage from fire attacks and explosives. Its attacks are: * Smart Turrets: The turrets fire 10 bullets for each turret, these bullets deal 4 damage, which deals 160 damage on total! * Rocket Launchers: The rocket launchers fire rockets that deal 10 damage to the target, and any towers caught in the blast receives 5 damage. * Golden Bullets: Fires a golden bullet from the main cannon, now deals 25 damage and bleeds the target. Bleeding towers take 5 damage every 2 seconds. * Electric Powerhouse: Upgraded from Cyber-Defense. Gives it a 500 HP boost and 5 AD, also completely protects bloons within 200px range (Dart Monkey's range). * Heavy Duty Troopers: Upgraded from Summon Troopers. Now spawns 15 Bladed Bloons and 30 Rainbow Bloons. * Magnetic Force: New ability, forcefully attracts every mechanical towers, stunning them for 3 seconds. * Turbo-Charge (not to be confused with the Boomerang Monkey upgrade with the same name): Sacrifices all of its AD, moves at Pink Bloon speed, and gives every Bloons on screen Speedy property. It is first encountered on round 60 of the special mission. It drops 5 MOABs and 10 Battery Bloons, making its total RBE is 6,710!!! Tips * Glue will jam the whole system, stunning the bloon for a while. Thus, you should use Glue Gunners when fighting these bloons. * Spike Factories are useful to pop every versions of Cyborg Bloon. * They cannot be frozen, making Ice Monkeys useless even with 2-x-x upgrade. Backstory * Apopalypse Bloon is a really good experimenter. He wants to create the Cyborg Bloons to stop the monkey force for once and all. * Once in a day, a weird Lead Bloon appeared out of nowhere and attracts lots of wires and an auto-cannon. Apopalypse took the Lead Bloon to his lab. * With lots of research, the Lead Bloon actually has a lot of potency and therefore coded Cyborg Bloon Mk 0.5, and then officially named Proto-Cyborg Bloon. The Proto-Cyborg Bloon, on his first operation, killed lots of monkeys and gave no mercy for them all. * However the Proto-Cyborg Bloon tried to escape from the lab when Apopalypse was sleeping, but was eventually stopped by the guardians, and the bloon popped them. One day when Apopalypse wake up the Cyborg Bloon is not there and escaped from the lab. * Fortunately for Apopalypse the blueprints are still there, so he created other Cyborg Bloon versions (along with his own Proto-Cyborg), Cyborg Bloon and Super-Cyborg Bloon! He then mobilized the Cyborg Bloons into the cyber attack! * Now... the monkeys must be prepared, and there is no retreat, as they will give the monkeys a beating if not prepared... Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons With AD Category:Carrier Category:Bloon Spawner Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Semi-bloons Category:Cybernetic Bloons Category:Immune Bosses